


The Last Stand

by skeletalbeings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: during an investigation, the bau get more than they bargained for when a group of zombies invade the station.emily is alone, as she struggles to keep jj alive.hotch, morgan and garcia carry a wounded reid while they try to find the girls.and rossi . . . he's gone





	The Last Stand

______________________________

( unbeta’d )

the flare had long ago been shot into the sky, a low bang, followed by a flash of brilliant red sparks, then nothing.

emily’s eyes were wild, darting across the barren landscape, wetting her chapped lips as a soft breeze fluttered past.  
jj was lying limp on the ground in front of her, long ugly red gashes running up and down her thin torso.

emily opened her mouth, dry with dehydration as she screamed hoarsely for help, left hand shakily gripping her pistol with cramped up fingers.

her only other hand, was pressed down onto one of her teammates many wounds, desperately trying to cease her bleeding.  
jj was getting worser and worser with time.

“hotch? morgan? reid?” she screamed, eyes meeting jj’s now bleary eyed glance, her normally sapphire blue eyes were now fogged with fever.

“emily? what happened?” jj slurred, trying to prop herself using her hands, and she only succeeded in causing a blinding pain to shoot up her spine.  
“oh gods . . .” jj shuddered, eyes screwed shut in pain.

“don't move jayje, they'll find us” emily soothed,and then sprung into action as jj flipped over to throw up into the sand, emily held her hair up and soothingly ran her hands in circles over the sick woman's back.

(‘they better find us . . . soon”) emily mentally corrected herself, worriedly scanning her line of vision for threats.   
“emily” jj coughed, gaining the brunettes attention.  
“they're coming back” the blonde rasped fearfully, pointing towards the rapidly closing in shapes in the distance.

“shit shit! can you stand jayje?” emily asked, quickly getting to her feet and holding out her hand.  
jj tried, but was too weak to do so and passed out again.

emily grimaced, loading her clip with ammo as she steadied her arm, firing off a shot at the closest undead humanoid.

_________________________

they walked quickly, with morgan half dragging an almost dead reid as the searched the barren desert.  
garcia was crying softly to herself, every few minutes begging the team pitifully to go back and help him.

rossi was dead.

those zombies had come out of nowhere in the middle of an investigation, attacking and maiming all that were inside at the time.

rossi got caught between a bunch, as they mauled him to bits, jj tried to help him, but got slashed by one of them, before reid shoved her out of the way, taking the brunt of one of the fists to his ribs.

shots were fired, the team was split up, one group of two slipped away from the creatures, running off into the west.  
and the other group of four traveled east, away from each other.

and now one party was in trouble, and the other was getting closer . . .

_________________________

( a / n )  
hopefully not too bad for my first fanfiction ?  
please read and review , it'll really help me !

— v


End file.
